


Work Related

by Susamaruu



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drinking, Enjoy uwu!, F/F, Feelings Realization, Fluff, Getting Together, Hangover Sonia, No Smut, They're about 18 in this, i think, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25103488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susamaruu/pseuds/Susamaruu
Summary: In which Peko takes care of a hangover Sonia.
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind/Pekoyama Peko
Comments: 5
Kudos: 14





	Work Related

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrokenNichirinBlade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenNichirinBlade/gifts).



> Heyo, Susa here.
> 
> My writing isn't the best, per see... but, enjoy! 
> 
> Requested by @BrokenNichirinBlade :D
> 
> Also, It's my first time ever writing with these two characters, so it'll be OOC. Don't be angry!! 
> 
> This was written in quite the rush, so It's pretty bad ;-;

* * *

* * *

Sonia Nevermind woke up in an unfamiliar room as the quiet tick-tock of the clock on the wall across from her was the only noise filling the silence.

Her head throbbed badly... badly to the point it almost felt like exploding.

Wanting to know where she is exactly, the blonde jackknifed into a sitting position and winced. That has only made her head hurt more.

Looking around her surroundings, the princess could only see a basic outline mixed with a blurry shape of a large vertical rectangle which she made out to be a large brown wardrobe...or is it a door? ...Who might this room belong to...? Squinting slightly at the picture frames hung on the wall, she tried to at least make out the shapes of the faces...the hair colour...

...It's no use. Thinking about anything at the moment just made her feel worse, she realized.

Well maybe...

"H-Hello...?" She called out to see if she could get a response. None. "Anyone...Home?" Still no answer. She sighs.

...No one is home, apparently.

Removing the warm blanket from her body, she realized she was wearing some sort of black party dress. 'Funny. Where have I gone?' She thought.

The princess then got off of the soft plush _futon_ and stood up, slow enough not to make her head hurt again.

...At least...not more than it already was, not to mention she started to feel a bit nauseous....

***

Tip-toeing into the kitchen, she thought about getting some water to ease the pain. 

Just when she was pouring some water in a cup she just took out of a cupboard, a small but alarming _click_ was heard as someone walked in. It was a girl, about the same age as her who had her silver hair tied in two braids on both sides, framing her slender face. Sonia felt as if the girl looked oddly familiar to her, but she wasn't quite sure since she couldn't really make out any faces from the state she is in right now.

"I see you're awake, Nevermind-san," the girl says, putting down her bag and a...- sword? - on a nearby chair. So, they know each other? "Sorry that I took so long... but it's best if you stay rested."

"I-I'm fine...I guess I just need a bit of water." She replied as she took a sip from the cup she was holding. "D-do you...have any pain-killers here? My head kind of..."

The girl gave a quiet laugh. "Of course. Just wait here." She says as she took a small bottle out of a drawer. "Here."

Pouring two small capsules out of the bottle, she swallows them with water as she felt some relief wash over her. "Th-thank you." She replies, finally calming her headache. "A-anyways... um... It may sound weird, but you look like one of my classmates?" Sonia says, her cloggy vision clearing up a bit. 

"I'm Peko. Don't you...remember?" Peko said, sounding a bit disappointed. 

Peko Pekoyama... The Ultimate Swordswoman... Her Classmate... Her friend, and... ~~ _her crush_~~?

How can she forget? 

"N-n-no, I'm sorry. I didn't forget, Pekoyama, ...It's just...m-my head was hurting all morning today and..." She stammered, and Peko surprisingly smiled a bit. 

"No worries, Nevermind-san-"

"Sonia." She cut her off.

"Pardon?"

"Please, we have known each other for so long! Please, just call me Sonia." She corrected the Swordswoman. 

"Right. Sonia, maybe you need to take some more rest." The silver haired girl says as Sonia remembered the question she wanted to ask her.

"Wait, um..." She started. "Can you...tell me what happened um...last night? Like...why I'm in this dress, and..."

Peko blushed a bit hard for some reason and started stammering. "A-actually, y-you s-see...u-um..."

***

_Different coloured spotlights flashed and swarmed around the large club as the crowd danced, partied, drank and sang._ _At one table sat the silver-haired swordswoman watching the Ultimate Princess consume many cups of shots and alchohol._

_"Nevermind-san, having so much alchohol is going to be bad for you." Peko insisted as the blonde slammed another glass down on the table, whining a bit as she did so._

_"Hmm...drink some, .... Peko..." She slurred out, pushing a shot towards her as Peko pushed it back._

_"I'm sorry, I'd rather not, since I will be driving later." She retorted back as the blonde reached out for another glass as Peko grabbed hold of her wrist._

_"Giivee me moreee!" Sonia whines, clawing at the air as Peko made it out of reach for her._

_"No, Nevermind-san, you had too much already!" Peko said._

_"...Please, I lovee youu, won't you give your girlfriend some moree love?" Sonia giggles, drunkenly as Peko stopped in her tracks._

_"P-Please, N-Nevermind-s-san, y-you're not yourself r-right now!" Peko says as they continued their little banter. "S-stop saying things that aren't true!"_

_Sonia felt hurt. "Hmmm.... , It's true, I love youuu~! Didn't you forgetttt?" She slurs, suddenly feeling tired and collapsed right onto the silver-haired girl's lap._

_***_

"Then...I ended up driving you back to my house to rest, if you don't mind." She explained to the princess.

"Wait, wait, wait! I...Actually said _that_ to you when...when I got drunk?" Sonia seemed embarrassed just by thinking about it. "I-I'm terribly sorry for my behaviour last night!" She bowed down, feeling mildly ashamed. 

Peko waved her arms as she said it was okay. "N-no, It's really fine!" 

A few seconds of awkward silence passed between the two girls as Peko and Sonia just stood there.

...It was then Sonia who broke the silence. 

"...All those things I have said that night..." She said quietly, blushing. 

...

"...Is it true?" Peko asked in the same tone.

...

...

...Sonia nods slowly. "...It's.... It's true. I... I have loved you for a long time, Peko. You may not reciprocate my feelings towards you...but..." She looks down on the floor.

"I do." Peko cut her off, a smile on her face as she lifted the blondes chin up with a grip of her index and thumb not strong enough to hurt, but firm in a reassuring way. 

"You...like me the same way?" The princess said softly, looking into the taller girl's crimson red eyes.

"...Yeah." Peko says again... this time, more surely.

The two smile fondly at each other as they lean closer and closer to each other until they are only a millimeter apart.

Their lips then touch, closing the distance between them for a short, but addicting kiss.

"I love you." Peko says after pulling apart.

"Love you too." Sonia smiles as their foreheads touch.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry aaaaaaaaa  
> This is bad ;-;
> 
> -Susa signing out, Byeee!


End file.
